


A Quiet Night at Home

by NATuralhabitat



Series: Stories Written for School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Horror, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATuralhabitat/pseuds/NATuralhabitat
Summary: A story written using Integumentary System vocabulary words.A man has been stalking a young girl, he loves her skin, and he has some sick fantasies.





	A Quiet Night at Home

You have such a lovely integumentary system, my dear. I’ve observed it night after night; such a deep sleeper. You don’t even stir when I climb into your bed in the dead of night. As I lay by your side and stare into your relaxed face, so close that I can see your every detail. Most would be lead to believe that you have perfect skin, but most have never been as close to you as I am every night. When I lay at your side at night I can clearly see the light spots of acne on your cheeks. On the nights where I work up the courage to touch you, I find myself brushing my rough fingertips over the bumps.

So close to your sleeping face I can see everything atop your smooth epidermis. The concentration of melanin, freckles, sprayed over your little nose. Your melanocytes working hard to supply freckles all over your otherwise pale skin. Your forehead shines in the moonlight, sebum from your sebaceous glands leaving your plush skin with an oily sheen.

Something seems to trouble you in your sleep and you begin to frown and mumble, sweat welling up and dripping from your sweat glands as your breathing grows more and more rapid. I run my hand through the long, dark hair spilling from the hair follicles atop your head. You settle almost immediately at my comforting touch and a smile graces my lips at the sight; my skin moving and contorting over my hypodermis with the action.

Perhaps a lesser man in my position would wish to bring you harm. Maybe wrap his hands around your milky white neck. You’d wake and begin to panic, but he’d be so much bigger and stronger than you and you’d be powerless to stop his attack. As you rasp desperately for breath, the blood vessels in your dermis will begin to pop with the pressure at your throat. You’d try to scream and cry for help, but the effort would only further deprive you of the oxygen you were already rapidly losing as it was. A lesser man, perhaps, but not me; not with the love that I have for you. I’d never bring harm to you, no matter what the voices tell me to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work that I wrote for HAP. Slightly better than the first, though still not great. They always seem longer when I write them than they do when I post them here.


End file.
